1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to rotary die cutting apparatus and methods, and further relates to apparatus and methods for cutting a product sheet. The invention has particular utility in cutting product sheets formed from thick stock such as multi-layer laminates, polymers, or polyurethanes. These product sheets include, but are not limited to, sports cards, school-type portraits, souvenirs and memorabilia.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for cutting a product sheet. These known devices are labor intensive. They are difficult to operate and maintain because of problems related to clearing jams and to replacing the tooling for product changeovers and wear.
The present invention provides an economical, durable, and simple apparatus and method for cutting product sheets which is believed to constitute an improvement over existing technology.